


Tender Surrender

by orphan_account



Series: eddy of the truth [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Coming Untouched, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Dacryphilia, Declarations Of Love, Dry Sex, Face Slapping, Groping, Guilt, Hair-pulling, I don’t think you HAVE to read the first part, Kinda, Kissing, Light Petting, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Rape Aftermath, Rape Kink, Riding, Romance, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Thunderstorms, Wet Dream, belly bulge, but it’ll provide a lot more context, hop bleeds a little but its extremely minor, hop is 12 and leon is 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There’s no way he liked it, no way he got off on being forced by his big brother. It was disgusting, the feeling of his cum sliding out of his puffy hole, his nails digging into his hips, his cock pounding him until he came all over himself—Or, Hop gets off on being forced, and who is Leon to deny his baby brother?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Series: eddy of the truth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638667
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	Tender Surrender

Hop wakes up wet and sticky between his thighs. 

His face is damp with sweat and tears, the memory of being held down and split open while he struggled fresh in his mind. Leon was so _mean _to him all those nights ago. His bruises still felt brand new, throbbing painfully as he curls into himself and sobs.__

__There’s no way he liked it, no way he got off on being forced by his big brother. It was disgusting, the feeling of his cum sliding out of his puffy hole, his nails digging into his hips, his cock pounding him until he came all over himself—_ _

__No, no, _no _. It was just because it was his first time, nothing more. He’d never even cum before that night, it had to have done something to him. He’s never looked at Lee like that, never even knew that Lee looked at _him _with anything more than brotherly love, and now here he is, laying on his side with his hand between his legs thinking of how big Lee was, how he was so small compared to him, the bulge that showed in his stomach, Lee kissing him so sweetly as he railed him into his mattress, the same one he was laying in now._____ _

______What would he do, if Leon entered his room again, slotted himself between Hop’s plush thighs and shoved himself inside him. Would he be quiet then too? Would he kiss Hop again, smother his screams, his strangled _‘no’ _s and _‘please, Lee’ _s with his mouth, would he tell him how pretty he looked, how well he took his big brother’s cock even as he cried and hiccuped, would Lee tell him he wanted him, that he loved him so, _so much. _________ _ _ _ _

____________Hop’s small cock twitched in the confines of his soaked boxers. He was so close, so close to coming at the thought of his big brother taking him again, even after he had forced himself on him while he was _asleep _, for Arceus’s sake, what was wrong with him?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________His face is hot with shame. It had hurt, still does, so badly too. His hips were scabbed from Leon’s nails cutting into them, inner thighs bruised a dark purple just from his hip bones, not to mention how absolutely _broken _he had felt. His stomach ached for hours after that, and he had cried himself to sleep, waking up in a panic thinking that Lee had come back to touch him again.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He was _dirty, filthy, disgusting, _what did he do to him? To be jacking off, crying out his name into his pillow, after he had, what, _raped him _? Creeped on him while he slept and then woke him up to fuck him bloody, and then to say that he loved him after, as if Hop would believe him._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________But he did believe him, didn’t he? If not then, then at least now. He wouldn’t have kissed him like that, tender and full of love, if he didn’t mean it, wouldn’t have tried to make him feel better, if he didn’t love him like a lover should._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Hop falls asleep, spent and sweaty and exhausted, still thinking of the feeling of Leon’s mouth on his and his hands on his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________When Hop walks downstairs the next morning, it’s storming again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He jumps, startled, at the first clap of thunder. The house feels humid and warm, and the windowsills are dampened by the rain outside. Lee is sitting on the couch, legs crossed, elbows leaning on a pillow propped on his knee_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The room is dark. He’s watching a rerun of one of his old matches. Hop doesn’t recognize the older trainer he’s facing, Leon is much younger too, hair short and curling around his jaw, there’s a look of nostalgia plastered on his face as he watches his younger self win again, absolutely jumping from the excitement of it all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Hop pads into the living room, socked feet quiet on the hardwood floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He approaches Leon slowly, like he’s trying to get close to a cornered wild Pokémon and he doesn’t know how it’ll react to him. Gently, he places a hand on his shoulder, taps him there twice and lets him wrap an arm around his slender waist and pull him into his lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Hop takes Leon’s hands in his. They’re so much bigger, calloused on the palms, nails clean and trimmed, long enough to scratch but not break. He’s got long fingers, thicker than Hop’s own. They opened him up so well, so wonderfully, made him cum dry in his sleep. Hop presses his thighs together. His face must be glowing red, surely Leon can feel how warm he is when he presses a kiss to the nape of his neck, just like last time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He presses Leon’s hands to his ribs, lets him touch him. Hop’s heart is pounding in his chest, beating so erratically he’s sure he might faint, and it takes him a moment to realize that he’s scared, really and truly scared of his big brother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Leon’s hands are hot against his tummy. He dips a finger into Hop’s navel, panting softly into his ear when he jerks and rubs his thighs together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Lee,” Hop says, just shy of a whine. It’s almost too loud in the dark room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Lightning flashes outside, and the telly cuts off. It’s bright enough that Leon can just barely make out the cherry red flush covering Hop’s face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Last time hurt, Lee,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He can feel the swell of Leon’s cock against his ass. He pulls him closer to his chest, pressing his nose into Hop’s hair and squeezing him as if in apology._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I don’t want you to touch me like that again,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________And that just breaks Leon’s heart. His hands still against Hop’s sternum when he hears the tears in his voice, the way it wavers and cracks. He’d manage though, after all, he hadn’t touched him again after he took him in his room and gave him his first real orgasm. He’d compartmentalize, take his feelings out on something else and—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“If you had _asked, _” Hop starts again. Hot tears spill down his face. Leon’s hands are still under his shirt, and he places his own smaller ones on top of them, letting his thighs fall open. They’re still bruised. Hop had pressed his own fingers into them until he was sure that they’d never fade, that he’d always be just a bit sore there.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Hop?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I’d let you do anything to me!” He shakes, racked with sobs. “I wouldn’t have hated it so bad if you asked!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Hop—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“But you didn’t, you didn’t ask! You just _made _me, and it _hurt _, it hurt so much, Lee, and, and—“ he hiccups, pitching forward and burying his face in his hands. Leon withdraws his own from under Hop’s shirt. He’s still painfully hard, and even if he messed up their first time, Hop comes first, always had and always will. He’s Leon’s baby boy, after all._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He rubs circles on his back, tries to calm him down, humming a little lullaby he remembers their mother singing to them when he was little, and he had sung that same one to Hop when he crawled into bed with him after a bad dream. Hop is still trembling when he curls into Leon’s chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He turns slowly, moving to face Leon, and wraps his slender arms around his neck, burying his damp face into his shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Baby, I’m sorry,” Leon says, guilt thick in his voice, at the same time Hop whispers, “You can still ask.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The tension in the air is nearly tangible. Leon feels like he could cry. To be allowed to touch his baby brother again, to be told he could, oh, he could just kiss him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Hop beats him to it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Once again, he tastes like toothpaste, sweet and minty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Leon lets Hop set the pace of their relationship, then, so afraid of another breakdowns, of being told he did something that Hop _hated _. He rides him there without regard for staining their family’s couch. Leon leaves soft kisses against the column of his throat, bites back the urge to mark him like he’s staking claim to his baby brother when he runs his teeth over a pink little hickey.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Hop buries his face between Leon’s pecs and cums against his bare stomach with a pretty moan, feeling Leon finish inside him as he rubs circles into his hips with his thumbs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________It wasn’t the same, Hop realizes, back in his own bed, freshly showered with his lips kissed a rosy pink from hours spent sitting in Leon’s lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________It wasn’t the same as being taken so roughly he started to sob, wasn’t nearly as intense as when he was screaming and crying and trying to fight back against Leon’s hand on his jaw. It wasn’t as good, to be taken like a lover._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He dreams of it every night now, of being bitten bloody and held down by his big brother. He needs the exhaustion that comes with thrashing against Leon’s solid body on top of his own, of the feeling of his cock splitting him in half, of being taken like a whore, like he’s a toy meant only for Leon to get off with._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He wants to be kissed like they’re in love, because they are, aren’t they? Wants to be held after, to be told he did good, that he took him so well, that he’s perfect, such a good boy for his big brother—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Hop is hard and throbbing in his boxers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Leon knows it’s different when Hop finishes on his abs and slumps forward, tired and fucked out. It’s not the same as last time, when his tiny hole gaped and spilled cum on his bedsheets and he was almost too sore and exhausted to move after Leon was done with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________But he couldn’t just _break _him like he had, not unless Hop wanted it, no matter how good it felt to hold him down and cum inside his baby, his perfect little boy. He had to wait to be told it was okay, let Hop tell him to _go faster, just a bit harder, touch me there, mark me up— _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________One day he’ll have to admit he didn’t hate it as much as he said, and if Leon has to fuck him just shy of what his boy needs to get him to realize it, he’ll do it. When Hop gives in and lets him take him just as roughly as he did the first time, it’ll be worth the waiting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Leon lets Hop ease into it by pushing just short of too much every time he touches him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“More—“ he chokes out. Leon’s got his lips sealed over his cock, so small it’s barely a mouthful. He sucks once, hard, and swallows down Hop’s spend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He tries to push him off, but Leon presses him further into the mattress, digs his thumbs into his hips until he’s sure he’s broken skin, just a bit of pain to remind Hop of him, and laps at his soft cock until he’s trembling, begging for it to stop, pushing at the head nestled between his thighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Leon brings him off a second time, letting him finish in his mouth again, opening wide for Hop to see his tongue covered in his cum._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He flushes a nice shade of cherry red and pulls Leon down between his thighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________When Hop finally lets Leon get rough with him, it’s raining again, the power is out, the room lit by candles. Hop is crying into his hands, bent over Leon’s knees with his ass exposed to the air and his hard cock pressed against Leon’s thigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Leon brings his hand down once, and Hop chokes on his tears, voice hoarse and raw from crying near daily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Lee! Lee, I’ll be good, I pr—hrgk!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Oh, his poor baby, must’ve choked on his spit when Leon spanked him again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“S-stop it, it hurts…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Leon almost does, convinced by the ruined sounds he’s making, but Hop is still rutting against his thigh, still chasing his release even as Leon pinches the meat of his ass until it’s mottled a lovely purple, hot to the touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Leon’s handprint is stained into his skin like a brand. Leon yearns to kiss them, drag his nails down the warm expanse of his ass and thighs, make him cry so hard he can’t think straight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________And Hop would just lay there and take it, wouldn’t he? He’d be so good for his big brother, already is, so sweet just for Leon. No one else can see him like this, with his ass blistered crimson, cock dripping precum into Leon’s lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Good boys don’t struggle. Good boys take what their big brothers give them, Hop.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He brings his hand down one last time, becoming increasingly giddy as Hop falls apart at the seams, toes curling as he cums on Leon’s shorts, moaning out his name like it’s the only thing he knows how to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I’m sorry, Lee! Ah, fuck, fuck, _Lee _—”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Leon massages the welts on his thighs, his ass. His hand feels cold against the heat of his skin. Hop still hasn’t stopped crying, so Leon lifts him, carefully, like he’s made of glass and might break, and holds his head against his chest while he calms down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Hop is acting particularly bratty when Leon finally snaps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He’s never kicked and struggled that much, twisting away when Leon presses his fingers against his hole, trying to get away from him like he was sure he’d break him in two if he so much as tried to touch him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“No! No! Don’t touch me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________If that’s how Hop wants to play tonight, then Leon will indulge him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He takes hold of his ankle and drags him down until his ass is flush with Leon’s cock, hard and aching in his shorts. His other hand comes up to press down on his chest, knocking the wind out of him when he puts his weight into it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Hop thrashes against him, ass rubbing against his groin. His shirt is pushed up past those pretty, kiss swollen nipples, boxers and shorts hanging off his ankle. He’s so pretty, as much as Leon wishes he’d calm down, be a good boy and just take it, he loves him like this. Nothing is as satisfying as fucking the fight out of his baby brother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“I hate you, I hate you so much, get off m—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________The sound of Leon’s hand connecting with Hop’s cheek is near deafening. Hop cries harder, a fresh wave a tears staining his cheeks. He’s so red, such a pretty color on him, no one else wears it as well as he does._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Are you gonna behave now, Hopscotch?” He says. Hop recoils at the sound of his nickname._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“No,” his voice is hoarse, eyes bloodshot and puffy and pouring tears. Leon wants to fuck him until he can’t move, wants to ruin him, own him, mark him up. He grabs him by the jaw, forcing Hop to look at him, shaking his head violently when he tries to look away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Leon lets go of him, watching his face as he pushes down the waistband of his boxers and lets his cock press against his hole. A look of fear washes over his baby brother, his eyes wide and face flushed, sweaty and shaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“No, no, you didn’t—!“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Leon slides in all at once and relishes in the silent scream that contorts his baby’s face into something beautiful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He grabs Hop by the hips, dragging his nails down the sides of his thighs as he slams back into him. He’s only _just _stretched enough, Leon hadn’t been able to finish with Hop kicking at him, recoiling away from his touch, and he’s so tight, tighter than he’s ever felt.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Lee! Lee, it hurts, it hurts, take it out!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________He pulls out, rolling Hop onto his front and on his knees before he spreads his cheeks and rams back into his puffy hole. Hop wheezes, head hanging down. He can see Leon’s cock bulging through his stomach, just below his navel. Every thrust makes his belly ache._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Leon pushes his head down into his pillows, muffling his screams of ‘stop!’ and ‘it hurts!’ as he fucks him. He uses one hand to spread him open just enough to see how his cock slides into Hop’s hole, just a bit bloody from the stretch of Leon’s cock and the force of him fucking him raw._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Hop cums first, untouched, whining long and high pitched into his pillow. His toes curl, hands gripping the sheets as his back arches and cum spurts from his tiny cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Leon fucks him through it, emptying himself into Hop’s ass, grabbing a handful of Hop’s hair and yanking him into his lap as he does so. He presses on Hop’s belly, feeling his soft cock twitch inside of his baby brother as his cum pools on his legs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________He presses soft kisses to his neck, over healing bite marks and a fading handprint as he eases him off his lap, carefully, so he doesn’t irritate the scratches littering his thighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“I didn’t,” his hiccups. “I didn’t mean it, Lee, I-I—” his voice is weak, breathy. He’s crying still, not nearly as hard, but tears pour from his eyes like a faucet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Leon just shushes him, kissing his forehead, his bruised cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Leon’s running a soaked cotton ball over the cuts left by his nails. Hop’s thighs are covered in bandaids, where Leon’s nails dug in deepest when he was scratching him up. Another one is placed on the curve of his cheekbone, where his skin had broken from the force of being slapped. Hop’s holding a cold compress pack against his cheek, smiling up at him like he’s hung all the stars in the sky just for him, like he didn’t pop him across the face and fuck him nearly dry just a few hours before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“I love you.” Hop says again. He’s still staring at Leon with that same lovestruck look on his bruised face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Oh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________Oh _, he was so stupid.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________That’s why he had sounded so disappointed when Leon stopped touching him before their first time together, that’s why he grinded against him, why he didn’t push Leon away, call him disgusting and leave when he felt Leon rut against him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________His baby brother is in love with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Leon’s knees feel like they’d give out if he’d tried to stand. He takes Hop’s face in his hands, cautious of his injuries, and kisses him hard on his soft mouth, sliding his tongue over his teeth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Hop is still so inexperienced, clumsily trying to match Leon’s pace. He’s reminded almost instantly of the way he kissed him back as he rocked into his tight heat. Their first time together would be permanently seared into his mind, everything Hop does makes him think of him, the way he looked when he was passed out, with his legs spread wide and Leon’s fingers stuffed into his ass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Hop settles in his lap, pulling away to place his lips against Leon’s forehead, his cheeks. Leon is almost dizzy with the feeling of it all, the love blossoming in his chest, warm and all consuming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He tucks Hop’s head under his chin, placing a kiss to his forehead. “I love you too,” he says, smiling brighter than he ever had for the cameras in the stadium, for the reporters and photographers, a smile reserved only for his baby boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @ dumpsterbede


End file.
